Home Alone
by MoeMelMel
Summary: Neru meets Akaito one day and he asks her to come home with him. What's gonna happen? M for lemons, 1-shot NeruXAkaito


My breath grew heavy, I was alone with Akaito. He had asked me to come  
over to his house to show me something, but I think I bit off more  
then I can chew. We had a nice dinner… sort of. It was way too spicy  
and my cell phone had no signal! Seriously, how the hell am I supposed  
to text people if I don't have a signal!  
Back to the point; we are alone. All of his family members are out so  
we have the whole house to ourselves. OMG! I'm even on his fucking  
bed! What the fuck did I get myself into!  
"Neru-chan," he said looking into my eyes, "I love you." Holy shit!  
What the hell am I supposed to say to that! I can't just melt in his  
arms like a good little girl; it's against my character!  
Eep! He started licking my neck slowly. It's causing me to get  
goosebumps. "Neru," he said still licking me, "I want you."  
. . . !!!!!!!!!!! What the hell does he mean by "I want you". Does he  
want me as a pet? Oh god. He wants to have sex with me. Oh god. What  
the hell am I supposed to do now?  
You know what, I'm just going to act, because actions speak louder  
than words. I grab his pants and unzip then, revealing his red boxers  
with a huge bulge in them.  
"Wow," he said surprised, "I didn't think you could be so bold." he  
grabbed my side, ripped off the tie and unzipped my gray tank top. He  
smiled at my pink-laced B-cup bra, seeing how unfitting it was to my  
personality. Now there is only one thing on his mind; do I have  
matching panties?  
I unzip his red jacket and impatiently rip off his t-shirt. Pushing  
him on the bed I started licking his chest, slowly.  
Unable to stand me only having my shirt off he pulled my skirt off;  
revealing pink-laced, wet, matching panties. He ripped off my bra,  
seeing my breast hardened. How can I show so much weakness! He reaches  
over, grabbing both of them. "Akaito-sama," I moan at the feel. He  
took this as a yes to continue, he's licking all around my breast,  
until he gets to the nipple. He gently bites it. I moan some more. He  
goes back to handling them with his hands.  
I do feel bad that I'm the only one getting pleasure though... I want  
to do this! I grab his boxers at the hem. Pulling them down slowly.  
After they are off I state at his erected penis. I gulp. Now I poke  
it, this only gets me a flinch. I grabbed and he let out a soft  
moan. I look up to him and say, "Akaito, if you don't want me to do  
this say it now!" I'm hiding the fear in the back of my mind. He says  
nothing, just smirks. That asshole. I gulp before I start licking the  
top. Slowly and affectionately I make my way up to the base and lick  
his balls. He moans as I inch my way up. After I finished licking I  
decide it's time to do it. I grab his erected penis and put in my  
mouth, and oh my god, this is so wrong; yet I like it! I start sucking  
on it slowly.  
"Neru-chan," he moaned, "that feels so good, suck it harder…" This  
causes me to gulp out of embarrassment, and oh shit. I'm now deep-  
throating Akaito. There is nothing else to do but continue, so I  
just keep sucking. I bring back up the penis so I can cause more  
pleasure to the tip. "Neru-chan," he moaned again, "I'm going to come  
if you don't stop…" I feel brave, so I keep sucking. Soon a new  
liquid filled my mouth. I liked the taste of it, it was… sweet.  
I let go of the penis and swallowed the substance. Dear god, I just  
ate Akaito's sperm.  
Akaito looking at me pulls down my now soaking panties. Shit. He licked  
my v-area. Starting towards my hot and wet center he pulls my  
tightened legs apart. Meep! He stuck his tongue into my hot vagina and  
licked around, savoring all of my juices. As soon as he sucked me dry  
of my liquids he sticks his index finger inside. Thrusting it in and  
out, I cry out quietly. He soon adds another finger, and adds another  
one after that.  
I just realized something, we haven't even kissed! I jump on top of  
him and kiss him passionately. I explore all the hidden places of his  
mouth. He does the same to me. I grab a fistful of his red hair after  
I feel him tug on my ponytail, letting my neon yellow hair fall.  
I push him off of me, laying on the bed, legs apart. "Akaito," I say  
sternly, "Are you going to fuck me or not?" That was all I needed to  
say. He positions himself at my entrance. He harshly thrusts himself  
in me. "OH GOD!!!" I scream out in pain. I can feel him reducing his  
size to fit inside me. He nodded to let me know he was ready, I nodded  
back. He started to thrust slower and softer. I thrusted back to get  
him to increase tempo. We continued to get faster and harder. All  
pain is now pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist as he stands up.  
He backs me into a wall, still thrusting. Our mouths meet, and we are  
exploring each other's mouth. I bite his neck, leaving a visible mark.  
"Shit!" he yells, "I forgot the condom,"  
I don't care about the damn condom; I just care about the climax that  
is about to happen. "Neru, I'm almost at my climax," he bites my neck.  
"Me too Akaito," I'm starting to thrust even harder, now he has to go  
harder. I can't take it anymore! God I'm going to come! Then our juices  
mix. It is like heaven in my vagina.  
He collapses on the ground, me on top of him. I look around for signs  
of relatives returning. "Want to go again?" I ask. He grabs me and  
starts kissing me. Taking this as a yes I get back into position for  
round two


End file.
